Trap
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Seluruh murid Hetalia tahu bahwa ketua OSIS Hetalia yang tsundere itu menyukai seseorang diam-diam. Seluruh murid Hetalia tahu bahwa The Bad Touch Trio tekenal dengan kejahilannya. Dan hanya The Bad Touch Trio saja yang tahu siapa korban kejahilan mereka bertiga kali ini. Warning: humor garing, cerita gaje


Seluruh murid Hetalia tahu bahwa ketua OSIS Hetalia yang _tsundere_ itu menyukai seseorang diam-diam.

Seluruh murid Hetalia tahu bahwa _The Bad Touch Trio_ tekenal dengan kejahilannya.

Dan hanya _The Bad Touch Trio_ saja yang tahu siapa korban kejahilan mereka bertiga kali ini.

* * *

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, OOC, OC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Hanya ide konyol dari Lena, jika ada kesamaan itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

"… _."_ Kalimat di Facebook

 **Happy reading :D**

* * *

.

.

Malam itu, di rumah keluarga Kirkland, ketua OSIS Hetalia sedang menikmati malamnya dengan secangkir teh hangat berserta _scone_ dan setumpuk tugas OSIS.

Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya dia membuka sebuah situs jaringan sosial yang sudah lama tidak dia buka. Ketika membuka jaringan sosial tersebut (baca: facebook), dia mendapatkan banyak sekali _friend request_. Ketika melihat-lihat nama dari orang-orang yang ingin berteman dengannya, matanya berhenti pada satu nama. Nama orang yang di sukainya secara diam-diam dan dia yakin sekali bahwa tidak ada yang mengetahui perasannya.

* * *

 _ **Nesia Kirana Kiyut Beuutzz**_ _send you a friend request._

* * *

'Nesia? Bukannya dia sudah punya Facebook,' pikir sang ketua OSIS a.k.a Arthur. 'Pasti dia, dia kan alay,' pikir Arthur lagi lalu menerima _friend request_ tersebut. Kemudian melanjutkan tugas-tugas yang tak kunjung habisnya. 10 menit kemudian, Arthur mengecek Facebooknya lagi dan mendapatkan beberapa notifikasi.

* * *

 _ **Nesia Kirana Kiyut Beuutzz**_ _is now friend_ _with_ _ **The Great Arthur.**_

 _ **Nesia Kirana Kiyut Beuutzz**_ _like this._

* * *

Iseng-iseng, Arthur membuka profile milik Nesia. Di profile Nesia hanya ada 2 buah postingan darinya. Sebuah foto milik Nesia dengan bibir Nesia yang dimaju-majuin seperti akan mencium seseorang dan sebuah status dari Nesia.

* * *

 _ **Nesia Kirana Kiyut Beuutzz**_ _Facebook baru nih :D (3 hours ago)_

 _ **Hero Alfred, Hansamuna Francis Pecinta Wanita,**_ _and_ _ **Kikukiku**_ _like this._

 _ **MalaysiaBukanAlay**_ _commented: alay banget nama lo ndon :|_

 _ **Kikukiku**_ _commented: fb lamamu kenapa neshia-chan?_

 _ **Nesia Kirana Kiyut Beuutzz**_ _commented:_ _ **MalaysiaBukanAlay**_ _suka-suka gue dong lay.._ _ **Kikukiku**_ _lupa pass.. hehehe.._

 _ **Hansamuna Francis Pecinta Wanita**_ _commented: abang cium sini.. biar kamu inget :*_

 _ **NetherTamfan**_ _commented: cium noh sconenya si alis tebal._

 _ **Hansamuna Francis Pecinta Wanita**_ _commented: ciyeee.. ciyeee.. yang ga terima mantannya di cium_

 _ **Nesia Kirana Kiyut Beuutzz**_ _commented: haha.._

* * *

Kalau bukan karena egonya yang tinggi, Arthur pasti sudah menulis 'NESIA MILIKKU!'. Tapi sayang, demi alis tebalnya yang menawan itu, dia tak mungkin melakukannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

 **PING!**

Laptop milik Arthur berbunyi, menandakan dia mendapat sebuah chat. Arthur melihat chatnya dan ternyata Nesia yang mengechatnya. Beginilah isi chat mereka:

 _Nesia: oi_

 _Arthur: oi_

 _Nesia: sedang apa?_

 _Arthur: mengerjakan tugas osis_

 _Nesia: oo :o_

Dan berakhirlah percakapan. Sebenarnya Arthur masih ingin berchating ria dengan Nesia tapi dia sudah tidak mempunyai topik pembicaraan lainnya. Dan berhubung dia tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas OSISnya, Arthur memutuskan untuk ber-fb-ria.

* * *

 _ **AwesomeMe**_ _Hilang:'( Gilbirt gua hilang :(( (10 minutes ago)_

 _ **LudwigSama**_ _and 47 others people like this_

 _ **Felii Pastano**_ _commented: ve~ turut berduka cita semoga diterima di sisinya ve~_

 _ **Vash 'DorDor'**_ _commented: HUAKAKAKAK ber'sukur' gil :))_

 _ **LudwigSama**_ _commented: akhirnya.._

 _ **RomaRomano**_ _like this_

* * *

 _ **Kikukiku**_ _selesai... (*´_ _*) (30 minutes ago)_

 _ **Kikukiku**_ _like this_

 _ **Eliz si Fujoshi**_ _commented: doujin baru? *sparkling eyes*_

 _ **Kikukiku**_ _yup :D_

 _ **Lili, Eliz si Fujoshi,**_ _and_ _ **NatalyaLRus**_ _like this_

* * *

 _ **Hero Alfred**_ _putus :(_

 _ **Nesia Kirana Kiyut Beuutzz**_ _commented: o.O putus sama Iggy?_

 _ **Hansamuna Francis Pecinta Wanita**_ _like this_

 _ **Hansamuna Francis Pecinta Wanita**_ _commented: sini sama abang aja.. abang ga bakal ninggalin kmu ;)_

 _ **Eliz si Fujoshi**_ _commented: kalau sama_ _ **Hansamuna Francis Pecinta Wanita**_ _siapa yg jadi seme?_

 _ **Hansamuna Francis Pecinta Wanita**_ _commented: jelas gue dong.._

 _ **AwesomeMe**_ _commented: gue yang awesome ini yang jadi seme buat_ _ **Hero Alfred**_

 _ **Kikukiku**_ _commented:_ _ **Hero Alfred**_ _diperebutkan *nosebleed*_

 _ **Eliz si Fujoshi**_ _like this_

 _ **Hero Alfred**_ _commented: tali kolor kesayangan gue putus *nangisgulingguling*_

* * *

 _ **Nesia Kirana Kiyut Beuutzz**_ _wrote on_ _ **TheRedScottie**_ _'s wall_

 _Besok aku ke apartementmu ya :D_

* * *

Oke, yang terakhir itu cukup membuat Arthur penasaran. 'Sejak kapan mereka berdua akrab?' pikir Arthur. Dia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Nesia.

 _Arthur: Nes…_

 _Nesia: oit?_

 _Arthur: kamu dan scott, ada hubungan apa?_

 _Nesia: hee? Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget.. XD_

 _Arthur: seriusan dikit -_-_

 _Nesia: kepo_

 _Arthur: neeeeeeees!_

 _Nesia: apa?_

 _Arthur: apa hubungan kalian?_

 _Nesia: rahasia ._

 _Arthur: bloody hell! Cepat beritau, git!_

 _Nesia: itu kan bukan urusanmu art.._

 _Nesia: kamu cemburu?_

 _Arthur: BLOODY HELL! MANA MUNGKIN AKU CEMBURU GIT!_

 _Arthur: buat apa aku cemburu dengan orang macam kalian!_

 _Nesia: ne.. art.. kamu suka sama seseorang?_

 _Arthur: WHAT THE HELL! Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?  
_

 _Nesia: hanya penasaran.. kudengar katanya kamu menyukai seseorang :p_

 _Arthur: ITU GOSIP!_

 _Nesia: tapi semua anak di hetalia membicarakan itu.. makanya aku penasaran XD_

 _Arthur: tidak ada yang kusukai . itu semua gossip_

 _Nesia: tapi kalau dilihat dari reaksimu sepertinya gossip itu benar :3_

 _Arthur : baiklah tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa..  
_

 _Nesia: oke.. :3_

 _Arthur: yang kusuka itu kamu /  
_

Dan setelah Nesia membaca chat dari Arthur, dia langsung off.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Nes," kata Arthur di depan tempat duduk Nesia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nesia tetapi matanya masih menatap hpnya.

"Tentang semalam," kata Arthur sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Semalam? Memang nya ada apa dengan semalam?" tanya Nesia lalu menatap lekat mata Arthur.

"Tentang chat di facebook itu," jawab Arthur dengan jantung yang makin dag dig dug.

"Facebook? Aku ga pernah buka facebook, semalam aku asyik main game," jawab Nesia yang bingung dengan percakapannya dengan Arthur.

"Loh, bukannya…" belum selesai Arthur berkata sebuah teriakan dari Alfred menggema ke seluruh ruangan kelas.

"Ciyeeh.. akhirnya Iggy buat pengakuan juga," kata Alfred sambil memegang pundak Arthur.

"Apa maksudmu git?" tanya Arthur.

"Liat saja ini," jawab Alfred sambil menunjukan tabletnya.

* * *

 _ **RomantiqueAntonio**_ _akhirnya terkuak juga misteri dari ketua OSIS kita –with_ _ **The Great Arthur**_ _and_ _ **Nesia Kartika Dewi**_ **.**

 _ **Hero Alfred**_ _and 99 people like this_

Dan di bawah tulisan di atas terdapat sebuah screenshoot pembicaraan antara Arthur dengan Nesia (Antonio) semalam.

* * *

END

* * *

Notes:

Oke, ide ini terlintas ketika salah satu teman Lena membuat FB palsu. Dan maaf kalau humornya garing dan ceritanya gaje ==a

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca :D


End file.
